vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayto Shields
Summary Kayto Shields is the protagonist (player character) in Sunrider. He is the captain of the starship Sunrider. You make the most important decisions for him, such as whether to fight one way or another at certain points, and some other pertaining to moral and political situations. These decisions can impact the relationship with the other members of the crew, and in general can affect the ongoing plot to a certain extent. As such he may take two personalities depending on these decisions: *'Moralist:' The captain cares a lot about his crew and others, and want to win this war with his principles intact. *'Pragmatic:' The captain wants to win the war at any cost, even if it means sending some of his crew to their deaths. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 6-A with "Sunrider", at least Low 2-C and potentially Low 1-C as Time Lord Name: Kayto Shields Origin: Sunrider Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Time Lord, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality, Regeneration, Energy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Duplication, Barriers, Time Travel, Resurrection, Acausality, Pocket Reality Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Continent level with "Sunrider" (Its missiles can to wipe out entire continents, and "Vanguard" Cannon is even more powerful than them), at least Universe level+ and potentially Low Complex Multiverse level (Can initiate a collapse of the multiverse) as Time Lord Speed: Unknown, Nigh-Omnipresent as Time Lord Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Can survive after a collapse of the multiverse) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Sunrider - Ultra-modern heavy aircraft carrying cruiser. Although it is essentially a transport for ryders, but thanks to powerful on-board guns able to carry out an effective battle support. It can also act as a flagship, managing a huge space fleet (more than 3,000 ships). *'Warp Drive' - Equipped with a device that allows it to move in hyperspace. Thus it is possible to overcome great distances (up to galactic) in a very short time (almost instantly). *'Power shield' - Equipped with a powerful power shield that can withstand attacks, which is able to destroy the city. *'Sensors' - Any spaceship is equipped with various sensors that allow to detect the source of energy at a great distance. Sunrider's sensors able to detect targets on the distance of hundreds of thousands of kilometers away. *'FTL transmitter' - A means of communication that allows to send messages faster than the speed of light. It represents a holographic projector, and reproduces the image and sound. *'Kinetic weapons' - Shoots bullets with a very big speed. The speed of the bullet is such that for a few moments he flies thousands of kilometers (speed of bullets is 1.5 of speed of light), and the energy is so high that it is enough for the destruction of heavy warships with one hit. Even shields which are able to withstand the destruction of the city-level attacks (at least) are useless against him. *'Laser Cannons' - Sunrider equipped with plenty of powerful laser cannons. They are very effective against small targets, but almost does not cause severe damage to the ships, because lasers are absorbed by their force shields. *'Homing missiles' - Sunrider can carry on its board of several rockets, each of which is powerful enough to destroy an entire continent. However, the speed of flight of the missile is much lower than that of the bullets from the kinetic weapons, so to achieve the goal they needed more time. Also, these missiles can be shot down before detonation. *'Quantum torpedoes' - Sunrider can carry on its board of several torpedoes, far exceeding conventional missiles on destructive power. After approaching to the target they create micro black hole, which is tightened in itself all, ignoring the usual durability. Power shields are useless against them, but they still can be destroyed before the detonation. *'"Vanguard" Cannon' - A super-powerful gun, which is the main weapon of the Sunrider. By the power significantly exceeds everything else weaponry (including quantum torpedoes). It attacks the vast area with monstrous energy release. Common enemy ships will be destroyed immediately and no power shields are able to protect against such an attack. *'Lasers' - Sunrider is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approaching. *'Ryders' - As aircraft carrier, Sunrider has on its board a large number of ryders who, if necessary, can be used as the main striking force. **Sola's "Seraphim" **Asaga's "Black Jack" **Claude's "Bianca" **Chigara's "Liberty" **Icari's "Phoenix" **Kryska's "Paladin" WishAll - An ancient artifact that gives power over space and time. *'Time Traveling' - Allows the owner to move forward or backward in time. *'Resurrection' - Allows the owner to cancel his own death, as if he never died. *'History Changing' - Allows the owner to change the history of the universe. *'Phase shift' - The true essence of this device is shown in the fact that it moves the owner to the parallel universe (one of an infinite number), which differs from the original by the events that wished to change its owner. An old universe at the same time instantly destroyed. *'Reality changing' - Apparently this device must have the ability to rewrite reality itself, but nobody knows what is meant thereby. Intelligence: Very high. He has a big experience and good combat skills. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time Lord - Received in the one of timelines access to the time management device Kayto gained a godlike power and became the Time Lord. *'Time Manipulation' - Is able to control the time in any form. **'Time traveling' - Can move back and forth along the timeline. He can also move other objects. If desired, he is able to move huge space fleet in time (and it's probably not the limit). **'Changing the time of objects' - Is able to make targeted objects older or younger. **'Slowing down time' - Can slow the passage of time (for the Time Lord it will go as usual, but for everyone else in the universe N times slower, where N - any number). **'Rewind time' - Can completely roll back the events in the universe. **'Time stop' - Can completely stop the time in the universe to everyone except himself. **'Temporal clones' - By using time travel, he can create an infinite number of copies of itself. *'Teleportation' - Is able to move himself and other objects in space. The distance is not limited. He can teleport even the huge space fleet can move (and it's probably not the limit). *'Teleportation between timelines' - Is able to move himself and others between parallel universes. He can teleport even the huge space fleet can move (and it's probably not the limit). *'Regeneration' - Can recreate his completely destroyed body is literally from the air. He can re-create it at any point in space and time, in any universe. *'Acausality' - His true entity resides in a place that is beyond time and space of the multiverse. Thus, after the destruction of the material body, he can easily restore it because his true entity remains intact. *'Pocket dimension' - Created his own dimension outside of the multiverse. Since this dimension is outside the multiverse, a collapse of all timelines will not hurt her. *'Connection with mindstream' - Thanks to connection with a mindstream can communicate with other creatures connected to that place (and even with the minds of dead creatures). He may also receive information from any timeline, so she can know all future events. *'Causality manipulation' - Is able to change the history of the whole timeline (the whole universe). *'Reality warping' - Can easily recreate the universe. And, it's probably not the limit. Sunrider-94.png Sunrider-95.png Sunrider-96.png Sunrider-97.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sunrider Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 1